Field
The present invention relates to a display system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to interactive display panels.
Background Information
Interactive display systems are quickly becoming ubiquitous in modern electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and laptop computers. A typical interactive flat panel display system includes an active matrix display panel and a separate sensor. For instance, an interactive flat panel display system typically includes an active matrix display panel and an interactive screen. The interactive screen includes a matrix of capacitors that are arranged at specific locations within the screen. The interactive screen is placed over the active matrix display panel such that the capacitors are arranged at strategic locations over the active matrix display panel. When a user interacts with the interactive screen, the capacitors output a corresponding signal to a processor. The signal is then processed as input signals and subsequently used to alter the active matrix display panel. Such interactive display systems require two separate devices to be layered together.
Other typical interactive display systems include an active matrix display panel with a separate sensor located near the active matrix display panel. These separate sensors are not layered over the active matrix display panel, but rather stacked on areas adjacent to it to avoid obstructing a display region in the display panel. The sensor, such as a light sensor (e.g., a photodiode), detects intensity of light emissions and relays corresponding signals to a processor. In response, the processor calculates the received signals and controls the active matrix display panel according to the calculations. Accordingly, such interactive display systems require two separate components located adjacent one another.